Quaffling 'round the Pitch
by lunaherminone
Summary: On their day-offs, Hogwarts professors like to play friendly quidditch games. But things tend to get a little wild when they get really into the game...


It was right before the summer exams of that year. Most of the teachers were just chilling in the staff room. Macgonnagal had brought her special cookies and they were having Rosetta's special special Irish coffee. No classes that day, all students were too busy cramming for the oncoming exams. Hootch looked up from her mug with an excited look.  
"Who's up for a match?"  
The question everyone waited. Ever since that time Macgonnagal challenged Hootch to a race, which eventually turned into a full-scale match -with the staff betting on who's win and then deciding to help them do so-, everyone was eagerly waiting for days like this. They had no classes, the students were at last truly buried in their books, and the quidditch pitch was perfectly empty and waiting for them to put in good use.  
"Well, of course," said Minerva, a teasing tone in her voice, "if you're ready to loose again." She smirked, eyes glinting with the challenge.  
"Who's refereeing?", asked Flitwick, already up and ready to go out.  
"How about the Fat Friar?", proposed Sprout.  
"Oh, noooo"  
"Not a house ghost, again!"  
"Now that's calling for disaster"  
All the others collectively complained. They had used house ghosts before, it didn't go well. Especially that time Sir Nicholas gave Macgonnagal 50 penalties in one Match, or when the Grey Lady just flew off in the middle of the match claiming it was over since she lost interest in their constant cheating.  
"Okay, okay, It was just idea!" Professor Sprout said apologetically.  
"I say...", started Macgonnagal with a naughty look, "we have Peeves do it"  
It was the worst, and at the same time the best idea they ever had. Everyone started to complain but eventually turned around. It was a friendly -full of cheating- match, who best to referee that?  
And so it was decided. Everyone summoned their brooms, and they set off towards the Pitch to decide teams.  
It was a very nice Summer day. The sky was clear, there was a slight breeze and no sign of bad weather on the horizon. They all reached the quidditch pitch, taunts and teases in the air, everyone wired up for the game.  
The traditional team captains where of course Hootch and MacGonnagal.  
Hootch got Snape, Flitwick, Sinestra.  
Macgonnagal got Vector, Lupin, Trelawney. Trelawney was always a wild card -last time she almost fell off her broom mid game because "there were dark vibes in the air, is someone dead? I they they areeeee"- but Minerva was pretty confident in her own skills, so it didn't matter.  
Peeves was summoned. He was exhilarated. Always wanted a chance to mess up with the professors, now they gave him permission!  
The balls are out and the match starts. A flurry of robes getting up in the air, excited cries from the professors, and Peeves' frantic laugh filling the pitch. There's much motion in the first round. Like always, things start quite normally. Bludgers flying here and there, snitch nowhere to be found, and the quaffle passing constantly from team to team.  
First goal is scored by Vector. A clever pass from Magonnagal, a quick dive and BOOM! GOAL FOR TEAM RED! Peeves even let out a fart of approval in their general direction.  
The goal heate things up a bit. Now spells flew off in every direction quite often. Flitwick charmed the quaffle to automatically fly off the enemy team's hands, Macgonnagal transformed some candy into extra quaffles, Lupin -who was playing beater- did some tricks to the bludgers so that they aimed right for the enemy's butts, and made fart noises. Peeves threw confetti (none knows where he found it) every time there was a foul. Vector and Sinestra bumped each other trying to knock the other off their brooms. Snape threw jinxes at Lupin, Lupin sent them back with countercurses. There were spells and jinxes and charms all over the field. Suddenly there where four snitches pulling the seekers' ears with their wings. Trelawney, her eyes huge behind her glasses, move her hands around haphazardly, murmuring something about bad vibes and tea leaves. Somehow ten more goals where scored for each team.  
Macgonnagal threw a spell at Flitwick, grabbed the quaffle and spun for the goalposts at full speed. Snape sped towards her, wand at hand. She dived just in time, made a twirl in mid air and threw the ball. Sinestra dived for the catch, but Macgonnagal threw a quick disorienting spell and GOAL!  
Peeves sprayed them with something looking very like mud and the game was over, because it the time it took for the blue team to defend their goal posts, Trelawney took a swing off her broom and caught the Snitch with a tea cup.  
Everyone was still too exhilarated to come off their brooms, though, so they just kept kind of floating around, red team with smug faces, blue team indignant, but all definitely very much pleased by the game. As they got on the ground and dusted their cloaks they looked at each other...and burst out laughing. Somehow, in all the fuzz of the match, Lupin had ended up with blue eyebrows, Magonnagal with half her hair green, Snape with pigtails and Flitwick wearing a canary-yellow muggle tshirt saying "bludgers this way please". Peeves was rolling in the air, completely breathless for laughing -and considering he's a ghost, that said a lot. All in all, the game was a success. The Hogwarts professors stopped, un-jinxed themselves and went on to the castle to continue working on the exam preparations.


End file.
